


Traitor.

by thedrabbler



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, i basically only write drabble tho, my children are literally the cutest things ever, scorpius is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrabbler/pseuds/thedrabbler
Summary: in which character a accidentally kills their pet goldfish and is really, really dramatic about it. character b gives up on trying to calm them down and silences them with a kiss. (pairing: scorbus)- also published on my tumblr ( @ thedrabbler )





	Traitor.

It’s been approximately 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 26 seconds since Scorpius had begun weeping.

Locked up in his dorm room, a blanket covering his lithe frame, and face tinted pink from crying, the blonde was still mourning the death of his beloved goldfish, Albert.

Next to him sat Albus, a frown seemingly stitched onto his forehead and lips pursed from frustration. He had been trying to get his bestfriend- and boyfriend- to calm down since the start of this mess.

You see, the two of them had been having another one of their pillow fights when Scorpius took a swung at Albus, only to miss and whack the small jar holding Albert in it. It fell onto the floor and Scorpius, being in a state of panic, was only able to clutch his pillow tightly and scream while Albus was too busy worrying about his boyfriend.

And so it began.

“You don’t understand Albus, I killed him. He put his faith in me and I killed him,” Scorpius says for the umpteenth time that evening. His gaze refuses to move from the imaginary void lying in front of him.

“Look, I’m sure Albert understands it was an acci-”

“He’ll haunt me, Albus! He’ll want vengeance! He’s gonna come to get me!” Suddenly Scorpius’s hands are gripping onto the collar of Albus’s shirt. For a boy who seemed so fragile, he sure had a solid grasp.

Albus’s hands find their way to rest on Scorpius’s hips, index fingers and thumbs rubbing soothing shapes to reassure him. “Albert’s an understanding guy. He’ll forgive you, I’m sure.”

“Would you forgive someone if they killed you?”

“If it was an acciden-”

“What if he doesn’t care that it was an accident!?” Scorpius cries out, hands now covering his face from sight as another choked sob leaves him. His body is once again quivering and Albus has to bite back a sigh.

He knows how dramatic Scorpius can be and to be honest, he struggles to put up with it sometimes; but he’d rather lose his sanity than lose his boyfriend.

“Hey, look at me,” Albus requests, hands swiftly wrapping around the blonde’s small wrists. “Look at me, Scorpius,” he repeats, tugging the said male’s hands away from his face.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Albus mumbles, the sigh finally escaping him as Scorpius weakly catches his gaze with his own.

“How do y-” Albus isn’t having it. He’s tired, he admits, and allows his lips to fall onto Scorpius’s. It’s gentle, comforting, and everything Albus has been trying to be for the, now almost, 5 hours.

When he pulls back, Scorpius is smiling at him. His nose is pink from all the crying and his lower lip is swollen from a habit of nipping at it when he’s upset, but his eyes are no longer wide with sadness but droopy with weariness. It takes him a minute or two before he falls forward, face landing into Albus’s chest, and falls asleep.


End file.
